


Breaking The Chains

by Shadowkirby135



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Minor Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Spark Claudia Stilinski, Spark Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 08:58:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14931203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowkirby135/pseuds/Shadowkirby135
Summary: The paperweight he had on his desk, the physical tie to the backup ward he did in secret just in case, was active and it seemed like it was giving off heat. The triskelion in the center glowing a blood red. His eyes widened and he grabbed his keys so he could run outside.His wards went off, which meant the Hales were in trouble.





	Breaking The Chains

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astrospace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrospace/gifts).



_10 Years Ago_

_Deaton had just finished taking inventory for his clinic, needing to make sure he had everything on file. He had just finished filling out his sheet for medication when he felt it. He ran to his desk to make sure it was what he thought it was. The paperweight he had on his desk, the physical tie to the backup ward he did in secret, was active and seemed like it was giving off heat. The triskelion in the center glowing a blood red. His eyes widened and he grabbed his keys so he could run outside._

_His wards went off, which meant the Hales were in trouble._

_As he broke every speed limit known to get to the preserve, he felt his wards tug at his magic, a pull from his center in a very unsettling way. When he pulled up toward the Hale House, he felt some sort of horrific humor in his ward giving off heat._

_"Oh my God."_

_There the Hale House stood, starting to burn and blood-curdling screams beginning to resonate from within. Deaton sprinted toward the entrance to the house, only to be met by the smug grin of Kate Argent. She chuckled, then looked back as the flames started to grow with a look of pride or insanity gleaming in her eye. Honestly, Deaton wasn't sure there was a difference._

_"Isn't it beautiful?"_

_"Not in the slightest," Deaton hissed, readying a spell and hoping he could stall her long enough for it to hit._

_Turning back to him, her eyes hardened and she tapped her lip in a mocking matter, "Oh that's right, you actually align yourself with these **mutts**."_

_Taking his shot, he shouted his spell, only to watch Kate roll out of the way of his magic. The second she was back on her feet she had a gun pulled and aimed at him. She walked forward and, almost lovingly, lifted the gun until it was in line with his heart._

_Kate looked at him once more and smiled, a white flash of teeth while she purred, "Looks like your time is up, Alan."_

_Closing his eyes, he took one last breath after hearing her cock the gun, preparing himself for death and whatever punishment awaited him for failing his pack. His **Alpha**. _

_He heard the gun fire and waited for the pain to bloom from his chest. He opened his eyes, and stared at the bullet she fired, still a mere inch from his chest. Looking up, he saw Kate's shocked expression while her eyes darted from him to a seemingly random direction. Following her gaze, he's met with the sight of a woman, hand out and eyes glowing a pure and menacing silver._

_"I don't think so, Kate. You should know not to mess with a Spark's territory," her voice dripping with anger and power. He flinched when her eyes made contact with his and feared the worst, aware of the power a Spark holds, only to be surprised once more when her eyes dimmed to soft amber and the bullet dropped. "The police are on their way. I'll hold her here but you need to hurry, she's surrounded the house in Mountain Ash. Go. Save your pack." Not wasting a second, he ran toward the entrance to the house. Breaking the line, he screamed into the house._

_"Talia! The line's been broken!"_

_Almost immediately, sirens show up as Talia and the rest of the Hales begin to run out of the house gasping for air. Doing a quick head count of his pack, Deaton sighed in relief when everyone was accounted for. He ran over to her just as he saw Kate fall to the ground in his peripheral vision._

_"You....You ruined everything! EVERYTHING!!"_

_With the Hale Pack still recovering from the fire and Deaton's magic depleted, all he could do once more was close his eyes. Flinching at the sound of her gun going off and the sound of the bullet meeting flesh, he hoped she hadn't killed any of his pack. When he hadn't felt any bonds break, he opened his eyes._

_Kate Argent laid on the ground with a bullet in her chest,  while a deputy he recognized as John Stilinski had his gun raised and smoking._

_She was dead._

_Deaton looked around as the police went over to the Hales, talking with Talia to get her statement and making sure everyone was alright. After they talked to him, he walked over to Talia._

_"Are you alright?"_

_"As alright as I can be. Everyone's safe, but I'm worried about Derek. She....she manipulated him to get information."_

_"Manipulated? How?"_

_"Look at him, Alan.  He's broken. You know how..."_

_"Dear God..."_

_"How did you know we were here? Kate kept boasting about how Derek told her about each of your wards, and that she broke them all."_

_"There was one left. One I didn't tell anyone about, and I'm glad I didn't."_

_"As am I, Alan. As am I," and with that, the Alpha of the Hale pack went to her family, checking on each of them and making sure they were alright. Deaton headed toward his car and got in. Taking a moment to collect himself, he turned on his car and began the ride home._

_They were safe._

***

Present Day

Stiles woke up to the sound of his alarm, arms flailing at the unwanted interruption to his sleep. Groaning, he dragged himself out of bed to get ready for the day.

Finally dressed, Stiles ran downstairs past his dad, grabbing his keys and what was supposed to be his father's Pop Tart.

"Hey! What th- Stiles!?"

"Thanks daddio! I'm heading out!"

Pop Tart in mouth and keys in hand, Stiles raced to his beloved jeep, willfully ignorant of his father's indignant sputtering. He turned the car on and peeled out of the drive way, speeding down the road toward the high school with the radio blaring. Pulling into the parking lot, he prepared himself for another day of school and ran into the building.

The day passed quickly and before he knew it he was walking into Harris' class, taking his normal seat beside Scott. He went through his bag to take out his notes when he looks toward the back of the classroom. Sitting alone hunched over is a blonde boy with curly hair, drawn in on himself and pulling his sleeves over his arms. He knew that boy. The Lahey kid. Evan, no that's not it. Ian, nope that doesn't sound right either. Aha! Isaac, that's it!

Stiles looked closer, and his eyes narrowed at the poorly applied makeup hiding bruises and a black eye. Turning back to the front, he made a mental note to talk to the boy after class.

The lesson passed quickly, the same old scathing remarks from Harris and the same blasé attitude toward them from Stiles. As the bell rang, Scott quickly packed an ran out of the classroom. Not even turning around as he said goodbye to Stiles, the parting barely a second thought in his mind as he made his way to Allison.

He shook his head at Scott's puppy like behavior and packed up his notes, knowing that he would have to bring up his behavior to him later. Stiles walked out of the classroom and walked toward the exit, making sure to keep an eye out for Isaac. He made his way down the halls and thanked his luck when he saw Isaac at his locker toward the doors he was heading too. Taking care to avoid startling him, he made his footsteps a bit louder as he approached.

Stiles inwardly cheered when his plan worked, and Isaac turned around quickly, eyes wide and full of an emotion Stiles couldn't quite place. Shaking off the surge of protectiveness and anger at that expression, he made sure to keep his smile warm and much less manic than usual.

"Hey Isaac, how are you doing?"

"I-I'm fine. Do you n-need something?"

"I was just gonna ask if you wanted a ride home? I've seen you walk home a few times and I didn't want you to do that when it's this hot out," Stiles reasoned, desperately trying to ignore the panic in Isaac's eyes and reminding himself that it wasn't personal. Hearing him start to mumble about being a bother Stiles quickly tried to reassure him.

"Oh don't worry about that! It's not a problem! You're on the way anyway so it wouldn't be a bother at all. It's fine I promise."

"O-Ok, l-lead the way," Isaac said, eyes cast downwards and voice subdued in a way that made Stiles' jaw clench. He recognized this behavior. He knew exactly what this was.

Once they were in the car and driving, Stiles looked over to Isaac to see his eyes almost glazed over as he stared ahead. Coughing slightly to get his attention, Stiles once again had to shake off the flare of protectiveness he felt for the boy at the look on his face.

"So I noticed that you kept pulling your sleeves down, are you ok?"

Being raised by a cop and spending so much time at the station gave Stiles a very good basis for reading body language, and he tried not to outwardly react when Isaac's eyes filled that emotion he couldn't place before. Fear. Genuine fear.

"I-I don't k-know what you're t-talking about."

"It looked like you were covering up a bruise. Isaac, did you get hurt?"

"I-It was during l-lacrosse! Y-yeah, lacrosse! But I'm fine, nothing I-I can't handle."

"Isaac...we warm the bench together...neither of us played during practice."

"I...I..."

Isaac blanched and his eyes widened as he tried to back pedal. Stiles racked his brain for an explanation when his mind came to a screeching halt, recalling a file he had read years ago at the station while his father was busy. An assault claim filed by Isaac's mom. Against his father.

"Isaac....did...did your dad do this?"

Stiles took his eyes off the road to look at Isaac and he felt his heart break. Isaac looked completely shell-shocked and there was fully fledged panic in his eyes. Taking a risk, he took one hand off the steering wheel and placed it over Isaac's own.

"You can trust me, Isaac," Stiles gently squeezed Isaac's hand and he broke. The tears started slowly, but soon enough they were falling full force as he tried to talk through the sobs.

"I...h-he...not h-his fault..."

Hearing Isaac defend his father made his anger rise up, and he knew he needed to keep a hold on his emotions or his spark would react accordingly. Taking a breath to keep his eyes from flaring silver, he squeezed Isaac's hand once more.

"You can tell my dad. We can get you out of there. You can trust me, Isaac."

Isaac had stopped crying, and after a few agonizing moments of silence, he looked up into Stiles' eyes and nodded. Nodding back, he put his eyes back onto the road and prepared himself for the interactions ahead. They drove in comfortable silence, going right past the Lahey house and toward the Stilinski home, both blissfully ignorant to their laced fingers resting on Isaacs leg.

They pulled into his driveway, and for once Stiles was glad to see the cruiser was missing. He climbed out of the car and walked to the door with purpose, Isaac not far behind. After he unlocked it and walked inside, he looked at Isaac and spoke gently as he reached for his hand.

"I'm going to call my dad to let him know what's going on. You can go put your backpack in my room, it's upstairs and to the right. After that we should probably take you to the hospital, I just wanna make sure you're really ok."

After a hesitant nod from Isaac, he gave him one last reassuring squeeze before he went into the living room to call his dad. He was vaguely aware of footsteps on the stairs as the phone rang,  and Stiles kept his head down and eyes closed in an attempt to contain himself.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Dad."

"Stiles? Is everything alright? I'm still at the office.  Is everything ok?"

"No, Dad. Everything is not ok."

"Stiles...what's wrong?"

Knowing that Isaac was still upstairs, Stiles finally allowed his anger to peek through. Feeling a familiar and usually welcome warmth, Stiles opened his eyes and looked up into the small mirror on the wall. His eyes were a bright silver, and the reminder of why he was losing control made him all but growl into the phone.

"I brought Isaac Lahey home with me. After he puts his stuff down were heading to the hospital to check out some damage done. By his father. I don't know the full story, but something's been happening in the Lahey house and it stops today."

"Son of a bitch. Ok, Stiles. I'm on it. I'll meet you at the hospital after he's been cuffed."

"Roger that," Stiles quickly hung up the phone and went to the stairs. Making sure his eyes were back to normal and his anger was under control, he called upstairs.

"Isaac? Are you ready?"

"Y-yeah. I'm ready," Isaac slowly came back down the stairs, still drawn in on himself but standing just a bit taller. Stiles lips twitched upward at the positive change already starting, but he pushed it down until he knew for sure he could get Isaac out from under that bastard's thumb.

"Ok then, let's go," Stiles turned for the front door and started walking towards it, knowing that Isaac would follow.

The car ride was short and filled with a tense silence, the weight of what was happening and why resting heavily on both of their shoulders. As they pulled into the hospitals parking lot, Stiles noticed the fear filled look on Isaac's face, and how he was visibly tense.

Stiles got out of the car, guessing that Isaac would want to go in behind him. While he walked forward, he startled slightly when he felt a hand slip into his, and Stiles followed the line of sight until he saw Isaac's face, still scared but determined in a way he's never seen before. He squeezed back, holding on tighter to reassure this boy who so clearly needs contact not stemming from violence.

They walked up to the front desk, hand in hand, and prepared themselves for the mental turmoil sure to follow these moments. The lady at the front desk looked up and gave them a plastic smile.

"Hello boy's, can I get your names and the name of who you're here to see?"

Stiles looked over to Isaac, giving his hand a squeeze of encouragement. Isaac immediately squeezed back, but lowered his eyes before nodding his head. A clear sign for him to do the talking, Stiles grabbed Isaac's hand a bit tighter and looked at the lady once more.

"I was hoping my friend could get a physical evaluation by a doctor. There was some...trouble...at home and I---we---wanted to make sure he was ok. My father should be on his way shortly."

Her plastic smile gradually fell into genuine concern, and her eyes locked onto their linked hands. Looking up to them once more, she dropped the autonomous act and looked at her computer while she typed.

"C-certainly. Can I get a name for you and the vic--patient."

"Of course. My name is Stiles Stilinksi, and his name is," Stiles glanced to Isaac in prompting and encouragement. Gripping his hand tightly, Isaac's voice was very quiet and subdued and his eyes never rose from the ground.

"I-Isaac Lahey."

Her eyes widened as she recognized both the Sheriff's name as well as the clear behavior of an abuse victim. Typing a bit more furiously, she nodded in approval at whatever was on her screen before looking up at the two boys.

"There's an opening in room 143. You boy's head on over there and I'll let the doctor know you're there.

"Thank you. Can you let my dad know what room we're in when he gets here?"

"Of course. I'll let him know as soon as he gets here."

 Stiles nodded his head in thanks and pulled Isaac along, trying his best to keep his composure. They wandered through the too white halls looking for their room number, and Stiles was all too aware of just how much this was affecting Isaac. Once they reached the room, they both walked inside and sat down, waiting for both the doctor and the Sheriff.

A few silent minutes later, the Sheriff walked in, clearly winded but visibly composing himself to keep his emotions in check. His eyes followed their arms and settled on their linked hands, Isaac refusing to let go of the one positive physical comfort he's had. Raising an eyebrow subtly at his son, Stiles shakes his head slightly as if to say 'not now.'

Nodding slightly, the Sheriff let it go and looked toward Isaac.

"Hi Isaac, my name is John Stilinksi. I'm Stiles' father, but as I'm sure you know I am also the sheriff of this town. I came down to check on you, and even though I'm sure my son has this handled, I'm also here to let you know that your father is in custody. He can't hurt you anymore."

Isaac's eyes stayed wide and alert, but both Stiles and the Sheriff noticed the tension ease significantly from his shoulders. He made eye contact with the Sheriff for a second, but dropped his gaze as he spoke.

"T-thank you, sir."

Eyes dulling a bit at the meek and submissive behavior, the Sheriff quickly schooled his expression to not portray his anger.

"It's not a problem, Isaac. I'm gonna wait outside for the doctor to fill him in. If you need anything, let me know, but it looks like my son has everything under control," the Sheriff gave them both a tight but genuine smile as he walked back out the door.

Turning to face Isaac, Stiles put a hand under his chin and gently got him to look up. Their eyes met briefly but Isaac's eyes dropped once more. Undeterred, Stiles gently began to speak.

"It's gonna be ok, Isaac. You're not alone. Not anymore."

Looking up slowly, Isaac's breath shook slightly but once they made eye contact Stiles saw something there that he had never seen before. It took a few moments, but as the doctor walked in and Isaac managed a small but genuine smile, he was finally able to place it.              

"Ok."

Hope.

**Author's Note:**

> So I absolutely loved writing this and the prompt was brilliant. I skipped the doctor scene cause it was getting a bit drawn out and when I wrote that final line I knew I had to end that part there. I hope you enjoyed it my loves!!


End file.
